legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilbert Troodon
Gilbert is a young male Troodon that is the Conductor's nephew and character of Dinosaur Train univers. He along his girlfriend Shiny joining The Alpha Team to protect the multiverse and found the responsible of Dinosaur Train destruction. Best Friends: Shiny, Buddy, Tiny, Don, Derek, Valerie, Petey, Leslie, Terra, Aleu, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, The Shadowness, Sherry Birkin Worst Enemies: Vaati, Pete, Dr.Weil, Discord, William Birkin The Grand Summer Season Trek Gilbert debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance. During the final battle fights with Vaati along Terra, Aleu and Derek but Vaati Turned his in Wood and Knocking him and his friends, But Shadowness comes to aid them and He and Vaati Battles, after a hard fight Shadowness defeated and killed Vaati, then Shadowness takes Gilbert, Terra, Aleu and Derek back to the Base. Knuckless and the Black Knight Gilbert returned here and helped Knuckles against King Arthur and The Dark Queen. After of this adventure He went out to find The Children of the Autobots along with Blue, Aleu, Magneto, Sora, Terra, Donald, Goofy and some others members of The Alpha Team. Abduction When Sherry Birkin was killed by Discord and Dr.Weil, he wanted to avenge him and went out to find Dr.Weil. But he was kidnaped by William Birkin and take him to Dr.Weil. Allies: Shiny(girlfriend), Buddy, Tiny, Don, Mr and Mrs Pteranodon, Mr.Conductor, Derek, Laura, Petey, Sparky, Terra, Aleu, Link, Zelda, Blue, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Hellboy, Blade, Torch, Sherry Birkin, Bender, Marceline, Fin the Human, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Django of the Dead, Frida Saurez, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Heloise, Stan Smith, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Solid Snake, King Julian, Sari Sundac, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, The Blue Wonder, Falco, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Lucario, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadence, Cap.Knuckes, Flapjack, Grim, Samus Aran, Johnny Bravo, Courage, I.M Weasel, I.R Baboon, Adam Lion, Jake Spidermonkey, The Shadowness, Caliburn Enemies: Vaati, Keenam, Dr.Weil, Discord, William Birkin, Pete, Vilgax, Vilgax's alliance, King Aurthur, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Jenner, Scorch, Lord Voldemort, Niju, King of Sorrow, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Trivia He and Sherry Birkin had older sister-younger brother relationship. He was very upset when she death and hates Dr.Weil and Discord for this his human counterpart is Phineas Gallery Gilbert 5.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 6.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 7.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 8.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 9.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 10.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 11.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 13.png Gilbert 14.jpg Gilbert 12.jpg Gilbert1.jpg 8888 (5).jpg 8888 (4).jpg Gilbert!!!.jpg B & g.jpg ImagesCAGFA06B.jpg ImagesCADU2SOB.jpg Gt.jpg Gilbert Troodon 2.png Gilbert Troodon 3.jpg Dinosaur Train Day1.jpg Train Day 2.jpg Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Character hailing from the Dinosaur Train universe Category:Orphans Category:Non Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:Cute Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Fourth in Command Category:Sidekicks Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Dinosaurs Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Apprentices Category:Possible members of The Speed Crusade Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possible members of The Exiled Ones Category:Swordsmen Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Gilbert and Shiny